Out to Sea (Polished edition)
by Krillshadow
Summary: Dante, the Anthro dragon, has been stranded out in the deep ocean. he is running out of supplies until something happens that might change his luck for better or for worse. One-shot smut Fic.


**Remake and refurbished from the original "Out to Sea" That I wrote. now with less grammar errors and more detailed smut! Who would have known that you could bang a shark? Got idea from old comic by Rastaban.**

* * *

"god dammit"

I've been stuck out here in to sea for four fucking days, no civilization in sight Yet. I sighed and drank my last beer and threw the bottle in the rucksack That was tied to the mast of the makeshift boat. The sun was beating on my scales, the sky was clear, and water was crystal clear. Perfect for the beach, not perfect for the stranded like me.

Here is how it all began.

It started as a little thing my friends created. It was a a little alone time with myself to ease the stress my uncle has. Unfortunately, they made a mistake and dropped me off a different island that had a mini-forest in the middle. I only had my blanket,my rucksack that had couple bags of Cheetos puffs in it. a cooler full of water and a pack of beer. I was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. I brought extra clothes for swimming too. I was there for a couple of days and the feeling of loneliness was gnawing at me for a bit.I got up from the blanket that was laid down on the sand, Shook it off, folded it, and went in to the forest. I cut some, well, a lot of trees down, bind them together with some makeshift rope from palm tree leaves, then made a mast, using the blanket as the sail. I packed as much drinks in the rucksack and left the cooler behind. I then made a hanger on the mast to hold my rucksack. I pushed the boat out to sea, with me jumping on it just before the water got deeper.

and now here I am, stranded with one more bag of Cheetos puffs.

THUMP!

I turned around to see what it was, but only see the waves splashing under the raft. I just passed it as a larger wave. I sat back down and leaned on the mast.

THUMP!

I look back again. sure it was the same noise, but this time it was louder. I crawled to the edge of the raft and peeked over and into the water.

Nothing.

I crawled backwards slowly and carefully. I was unaware of two pairs of eyes that was watching me from the edge of the raft on the other side, eying me closely. I sat in the middle of the raft and started to have second thoughts and lots of "what if" thoughts. "What if" this and what if that. The only thing that came to my mind is sharks, or in this case, Sharpedos. Today is not the day that I become shark food, not now, not ever. I knew the stories of the Anthro Pokemon, and I know they're real. If there is Anthro Pokemon bumping my boat, then I am in deep shi-HURRRRGHK!

Something was wrapping around my neck and keeping me there. I tried to take it off, but the skin was too slippery. It almost felt...like...

"Fuck me" I groaned.

Then another giant splash came out of the water and what to appear was a darkly-colored blue Sharpedo, And it looked like it was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes and hope to whatever god out there that it finishes me off. Sure I may have a healing factor, but I do not think this it will be effective digesting in the stomach of a damn Sharpedo.

"ohhhhh, he's cute"

"we have a good catch right here"

...wait, what! Cute, catch? The fuck is going on?!

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !

my shirt was one and also my... Trousers... Dammit, last pair. I mentally sighed. Well screw it now.

I felt a slimy hand rubbed against my Crotch, Slowly rising my arousal and having my cock coming out of my sheath. I open my eyes to see a light blue Anthro Sharpedo with green eyes giving me a sultry look while trying to get me a hard-on. And it was working. Besides the Death that I actually believe was going to happen, I was given two lusty, horny Anthro Sharpedos on my raft.

My dick was now at full mast, standing a proud 9 1/2 inches, and in a hands of-ooooooOoooooHhhhhhHhhhh.

She's good.

Satisfied that my pecker is fully out, She stopped and rested both of her hands on my thigh and looked at me with a huge, toothy grin. It would be off-putting in a different situation, but that look was truly exotic in my point of view. She leaned her head closer to my dong and stuck her tongue out. she leaned lower and licked from the base of my shaft to the tip, teasing me as I shuddered from the sensation of a slimy tongue lapping at my dick. After her fifth drag of her tongue, she took in the tip and sucked on it. She then went lower down my shaft and started bobbing. The sensation in indescribable, the feeling of pleasure shooting from my crotch to the rest of my body.

My state of bliss was slightly interrupted as another pair of arms went around my neck and pulled me back into what it seems to be mounds of the other Sharpedo. I focused my vision to see a Dark-blue Sharpedo staring down at me with one of those signature "shark" grins.

"well, the name's Jesse. Her name is Chloe."

"well..nnnnngggg...nice to...uuhhhhh… meet…you?"

she then gave me a wicked smile that made me a bit nervous and pulled me into a quick kiss, then held me down on the raft. Jesse pulled away, backed up and flipped herself around. I saw her Sharpedo pussy staring at me, leaking slightly like a broken faucet. Since they are water-types, they seem to leak a lot more than other Pokemon. Jesse climbed on top of me and dropped her snatch on my mouth. I quickly got to work on her slit. I drag my tongue on her outer lips multiple times, stopping at times to play with her clit, circling it with my tongue and lightly nibbling it. I stopped and drove my tongue into her pussy and wiggled it around for a bit. By the gasp and moans that I was receiving, I guess i was doing one hell of job.

I Felt my climax coming and double my efforts eating out Jesse, hoping to get her off before I do. I felt her moist hands grabbed the back of my head and pulled me deeper into her snatch. I also felt Chloe doubling her efforts on my shaft, sucking harder, swirling her tongue on the tip. I moaned into Jesse's pussy.

"I'm going to cum babe." She moaned. After hearing this, I pulled my tongue out of her vag and latched my mouth around her clit and started sucking on let out a loud moan and pressed my head harder in her crotch. She squirted all over my face and my chin. I tried to lap to lap as much juices as it came out, but I could not get all of it. She released her grip and got off my face and laid beside me. I Looked down to see Chloe swirling her tongue on my shaft. I released a moan put my hands on the back of her head.

"I'm close" I moaned out.

Chloe smirked at me and pulled back. I looked at her questionably, but that look quickly disappeared as she took my entire length in one go. I released a moan and could not believe this feeling. I felt my dick hitting the back of her throat and sliding down her throat. I went over the edge when she stared humming. The vibrations she was creating was well enough to get me off. I released my cum down her throat, quick burst of semen shooting right into her stomach. she let out a moan, pulled out the dick from her mouth and let it shoot all over breast. Ropes of my baby batter spatted all over her face an breast. She opened her mouth and tried to catch all the semen coming out. Once I finished my cumming, I looked down with half- lidded eyes and saw a little leaned down and opened her mouth to let me see the cum still pooling into her mouth. She closed her mouth, tilted up and swallowed it all, while emitting out a loud "Gulp" sound from her throat. Chloe then rubbed the cum on her breasts all over her body. As unusual as her actions, it was very kinky and a huge turn-on. She then stroked my dick and brought it back to full mast.

The sharks switched places and was about to do the same thing.

Not this time.

I grabbed Jesse and flipped her on her back. I grabbed both of her breast and fondled it in my hands. I groped it for a bit, pinched her nipples and pulled at it, then finally switched it to lightly kneading her mounds. Chloe went around and dropped her pussy on Jesse's Face. Jesse's tounge slithered out of her mouth and began to pleasure Chloe. Holy hell! these were the nymphos of the sea. I pulled back and aligned my pecker with her snatch and thrusted all the way in, hilting myself inside of her.

I started slow, getting the feel of her pulsating walls. She let out moans of pleasure inside the lips of Jesse. I continued at this pace until Jesse started thrusting her hips towards me, wanting more of my shlong. I picked up my pace until I was moving like a piston inside of her. She was moaning into the other shark's pussy as i was slamming her into the raft with my forceful thrusting. I became more rough with my thrusting, and she way moaning like a bitch in heat. Each slap of her slimy skin to my cum-covered crotch was music to my ears. I felt her pussy squeezing and contracting on my dick. I took this as my queue to pick up the pace. Jesse wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to pull me in. She let out a scream of pleasure and sprayed her pussy juice sprayed all over my crotch and thighs. Her pussy felt lie it was milking me through her orgasm and it was enough to push me off the edge. I let out a roar and buried my cock balls deep into her snatch and released me cum into her womb. I shot out and filled up her womb quickly and began to spurt out of her vag, splattering all over her thighs and my crotch. Once my high was over, Chloe let out a loud moan and cummed all over Jesse's face. Chloe blacked out and fainted from pleasure overload. Jesse got off her face and laid down on the raft. I pulled out my dick, now limp, and leaned back on to the mast of the raft. My train of though stopped as I realized what situation i was in. I turned to Jesse with a slightly troubled look.

"err, chloe right?" I asked. She looked at me and gave a nod.

"you know where the nearest town is?" I asked.

"bout 20 miles that way." She said.

I looked and saw a mountain range, but fairly small from my angle. I couldn't resist but to ask:

"is this considered rape or normal?"

Chloe looked to the mountain range and said"well, we tried to rape you, but you dominated jesse and screwed her to oblivion, 'id say its normal."

she crawled towards me and gave me a slutty look. She leaned closer to my face and planted a kiss on my lips. She pulled away and leaned into my ear, slightly breathing into it.

"ready to go again?" She whispered in a very alluring way.

I Grinned and tackled her to the floor and dived into her in a heated kiss. Our tongue was fighting for dominance in our mouths. my hand ran down her slender body and ended down at her pussy. I shoved two finger in her snatch and thrusted at a fast rythym. I pulled my finger s out of her and she pulled away and got into a doggy style position.

"was a nice invitation" I said as she gave me a wicked smile. I went over and got on my knees. I grabbed Her waist and sandwiched my dick between her cheeks. I used her pussy juice from my fingers and spread it around her anus. She let out a coo of delight from my actions. I slipped one finger in, then another. I fingered her anus until her muscles loosened a bit. I pulled out my fingers and replaced them with the tip of my dick, slightly prodding her puckered hole. Using the natural cum lube, I slowly entered her. She let out a gasp of surprise as I pushed inside her. I pushed all the way inside her until I cannot fit anymore of my meat stick inside her. Giving her a minute to adjust to my size, I started to thrust inside her. She let out a gasp from my intrusion, but was quickly replaced with a moan. I picked up my pace and leaned on her back. I let go of her hip with my right hand and snaked my fingers to her pussy. I slipped my middle and ring finger and thrusted them at a fast pace inside of her. After a few minutes, I increased my tempo and thrusted faster and harder Into her. Her arms went limp she collapsed, ass sticking out in the air. This gave me more than enough leverage to slam her into the raft. She was a moaning wreck. moaning like she was deprived of sex for a long time.

I was nearing my orgasm, and so was Chloe. I pulled my hand from her pussy and repositioned it back to gripping her waist. I picked up my pace thrusted harder into her. our taild started couling each other as we were nearing out orgasm. She then let out a scream and she cummed hard onto my legs. Her asshole puckered up to a pressure that felt like it was going to suffocate my cock. I Continued to thrust through her orgasm and came into her rectum. cum strted seeping out of the cole, even when I am stuffed tightly into her. We stayed in that position until our orgasms died down. I pulled out of her and leaned against the mast. Chloe collapsed on her side, still panting.

"best sex in moths" she said. I let out a chuckle and smiled. My stomach growled and Chloe looked at me and giggled. I chuckled under my breath and went into my rucksack and pulled out my Cheetos. I opened the back and popped a few in my mouth. I offered Chloe some, but she politely declined. I then heard a moan come from the unconscious Sharpedo on the other side of the raft. She leaned up and rubbed her head.

"what happened?" She said. Chloe turned to her.

"you got your brain fucked into unconsciousness"said Chloe.

Jesse giggled and smiled at me. I just looked at her and popped another cheeto in my mouth.I offered her some, but she declined as well. Jesse then crawled towards Chloe and wispered into her ear. Both girls wispered things back and forth between each other. They stopped and looked at me.

"Jesse and I come to a decision to help you out for one favor." Chloe said.

I cocked one of my eyebrows and turned to my rucksack. I rolled up the bag of Cheetos and placed it inside. I pulled out the spare clothes that I packed and put them on.

"Could you lovely ladies push this raft to shore? I can steer." I said.

Both girls flashed a toothy smile at me and dived into the water. they went to the back of the raft and pushed it towards shore, and of course, I steered.

Minutes later I reached shore. I grabbed my rucksack from the hook and stepped onto the beach. I felt glad that I was finally back on land. I Walked uphill to the treeline of the jungle. I turned around and started waving to the two Sharpedos as they waved back, before disappearing under the waves of the sea. I turned around and entered the jungle. Little did I know, My fiasco with them spread like wildfire throughout the sea, and possibly on land.

THE END?

* * *

 **this is the remake of the old, terrible smut that i have written 3 years ago. not that this is remastered, it has been polished, refined, and extended with more detail.**

 **Leave a review on what you though about this. Was it worthy for fapping material? Was there something that I needed improvement on? Leave a review on this story if ya want. any form of criticism is welcomed, unless you are one of those FanFiction Police.**

 **Krillshadow**

~krillshadow~


End file.
